leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasuo/@comment-26869721-20170125163931/@comment-25970203-20170207220656
So after getting through most of this I found that @Fleedling Hyneken is not really using the correct definition of overloaded, but his point still stands. Yasuo is not really overloaded because he only really does damage. The problem that many dont seem to want to admit is that all the "handi-caps" that make yasuo "bad" is why he is broken by design. If you pick any champion, you can put their item purchases into two camps. item-kit interaction and item-item interaction. If im playing poppy, tank stats have item item mulltiplicative scaling as well as kit item multiplicative scaling. So if i buy armor mr and health, I increase my survivability by a lot and the kit makes that even more effective such that i am basically unkillable. An adc, on the other hand , is more typically reliant on item scaling. If I buy IE, PD and bloodthirster, the crt, as, ad, shield and lifesteal all multiply to increase survivablity. Now in yasuo's case if he buys PD he gets crit which is multiplied by his passive and survivability which is multiplied by his shield. IF an ADC bought those same items they are far squisher than yas because their kit does not synergize as well with the defensive portion of the item. In this way yas scales much harder, faster than any other champion in the game. Look at fiora. same class different build. She is forced to build AD, lifesteal and health items to give her strength. all these stats work more additionally than multiplicatively. Now if there were armor/AD items in the game, she could change her build to focus on AD lifesteal, armor and mr. this would make her able to kill anything through her kits intrinsic damage, but also help her to survive anything because the regneration from lifesteal and resistances would give her much more effective health for the damage she does. In short 50 health regened from damage combined with an hp pool of 2000 yields 2050 hp. Mulitplied by 50 resistance gives effective hp of 102500. 50 health regened from damage combined with an hp pool of 1000 yields 1050 hp, multiplied by 100 resistances gives effective hp of 105000. In the example i multplied health by 2 then i mulltplied resitances by 2. because the hp multiplies with resistances instead of adding with health, you get more effective survivablity from resistances than health. approximately 2500 more effective health to be precise This is why force of nature was removed from the game. RIot gave some PR bs, but the reality was that it was broken because its hp regen ability combined with its resistances made it far too effective a purchase for tanks. This is also why you never see armor/ad items in the game. An armor ad item would break the game by creating too much value in a singular item. SImilarly yasuo's kit makes items give way too much value because they multiply everything far too well. frozen mallet gave ad hp and a slow which gave yasuo not too insane a stat boos, but the slow attached to it gave him far to great a chase potential because it multiplied with his inherent dash mechanic. PD gives him damage and survivability. I fee like many forget that ADC's used to build 45% crit much more regularly than they do now. this was because ie and shiv gave enough late game damage and low and behold pd gives yas 60% crit chance. more than enough crit for an aa reliant champion. trinity gives multiple stats which can be summarized as "weave spells in aa to increase damage and have insane chase potential" low and behold yas already has great chase potential and this just makes him more busted. the fact that the only stat that is outright useless on him is the mana makes it that much better to get. This is the intrinisic problem with yasuo's design that people complain about. Because he can get so much and intrinsically multiply it by a large amount, he will always be a balance nightmare.